Snow In
by sjt1988
Summary: Nine People got invitations for a weekend in Scotland. They all accepted and reviced introduction about when they were leaving and how. Let the fun begin... Secrets come out. People come together. All in a weekend. Finally James and Alice.
1. Prologue

James Potter smiled down at the list in his hand. Everyone he wanted to come was coming. His best friend Alice Longbottom, his brother Albus, his sister Lily, and his cousins Rose and Hugo along with Scorpius Malfoy, Autumn Brooks, Brendon Wood, and Penny Finnigan. He had everything planned to the detail.

He thought that his family needed someone to love. He knew Al and Autumn were meant to be together, also Rose and Scorpius. He invited Brendon because he loves quidditch as much as Lily did; they were perfect for each other. He knew Penny and Hugo used to date but Hugo hasn't settled down since her. And Alice was here to help James with everything.

James walked around the big house. It had an open floor plan. There was a fireplace with a sitting area to one side and a kitchen across from it. There was a dining room table in the middle of the room separating the kitchen and the sitting area. James made sure there was food and everything they were going to need was in the kitchen. The front door was closest to the fireplace and the backdoor to the kitchen. There were windows that line the back wall. There were stairs that led to the game room. There were two hallways, one off the fireplace wall and the other off the kitchen. The hallway off the fireplace led to six bedrooms. Every two bedrooms shared a bathroom. The hall off the kitchen led to four bedrooms. They shared a bathroom, too.

James put his list away in the bedroom he assigned to himself. The room next to belong to Alice, it was the only one left to give her. James glanced to the clock and knew that Alice would be here in ten minutes. He left his room and went to the main room; he looked out the window to see that it had started to snow.

Ten minutes later, there was a knock on the front door. James went to open it. Alice stood in the doorway with snow on her. James hugged her and gave her his most winning smile. Alice rolled her eyes at him.

"Hello, James," She pushed him out of the way to get in. She looked around the house taking it all in.

"Alice, it's good to see you," James smile didn't go away. "I'll show you your room and then I'll tell you about my plan." James led her down the hall by the kitchen to where her room was.

James opened the door to the spare room. There was a queen size bed with a fireplace in front of it. The window behind the bed showed the beautiful country side. On the right was a closet and a dresser to use. On the left was the bathroom.

James pointed to the bathroom. "We share the bathroom," James headed for the bathroom. Alice followed him. "I'm on the other side." He showed her his room.

"That's fine as long as you don't mess it up this weekend." James laughed. Alice went back through the bathroom to her room to take off her coat and unpack.

"You can put your things away later before everyone gets here. Now I'm going to tell you my plan." James had followed Alice back to her room. He pulled her from her room to the big room. James made her sit on one of the stools that were by the bar in the kitchen that help separate the rooms. James made them tea before sitting next to her. Alice made her tea while waiting for James to talk. "Here is the plan; it's going to be a weekend of romance. Eight more people are coming and you are going to help me out." James sound very happy about his plan and it's going to work.

"Who are these people?" Alice wanted to know if she knew them.

"My brother, sister, Rose, Hugo, Autumn Brooks, Scorpius Malfoy, Brendon Wood, and Penny Finnigan," James listed all the people.

"Why are you doing this, James?" Alice set her tea cup down.

"My family needs this. They are the last to know love." James put the tea away.

"Ok for your family but what about everyone else?" Alice looked around the room.

"Autumn is perfect for Al, Scorpius is perfect for Rose, Hugo can't get over Penny, and Lily and Brendon are perfect for each other."

"There's only one problem," Alice smiled.

"What?" James asked.

"They don't like each other," Alice got up and went to wash her hands at the kitchen sink. "Expect Lily and Brendon that might work."

"That's why their perfect for each other," Alice washed the tea service. "It's all that sexual tension that is passing from each other. James dried and put everything away.

"Fine but once they see who is here they are going to leave." Alice wiped her hands on towel after she was finish washing the dishes.

"They won't," James said. "I know my family." Alice rolled her eyes; there was no way of talking James out of this.

"So what do you need my help with?" Alice changed the subject.

"To arrange that everyone is with the one they are going to be with." Alice rolled her eyes again. She knew James' plan wasn't going to work.

"How is this going to work?" Alice asked.

"Well the girls are going to get here first. They'll go and find their rooms. Which will say their names on it but they won't know who has the room next to them. While they are unpacking the boys will get here. They'll find their rooms the same way the girls did. Once everyone is settled they'll find out whom they share a bathroom with." James told Alice his plan.

"Your sister and cousin are going to kill you." Alice laughed. James shrugged his shoulders. "When does everyone get here?"

James looked at his pocket watch that he got for his seventeenth birthday from his parents. "The girls will be here at five-thirty and the guys at six." Alice had an hour to unpack.

"I'll be in my room unpacking if you need me." Alice left James in the kitchen.

Lily was the first to show up. James saw that she didn't look very happy. "Please sit by the fire while everyone gets here." James told his sister. Lily nodded and set her overnight bag down by the door. "Alice is making tea right now." Lily's eyes went to find her brother's best friend. Alice was in the kitchen, Lily waved to her before finding a seat by the fire.

Penny showed up next, she smiled at James when he let her in. She didn't know him that well. "Please take a seat by Lily. There is tea over there." Penny nodded. She smiled when she saw Lily. They were dorm mates when they were at Hogwarts. She sat close to Lily after she set her bag down next to Lily's. Lily and Penny started catching up.

Rose and Autumn came together; James smiled at them when he let them in. "Please take a seat with Lily and Penny." Rose threw her cousin a look like should have known that he was behind this. She went with Autumn to find a seat.

James came and stood in front of the four girls. "Welcome to having a fun weekend. This weekend is for you to leave your problems at the door and don't think about them until Monday." The girls smiled at this. "Go find your rooms, your name will be on the door." The girls got up and went to find their rooms. Alice came to stand next to James.

"Aren't they going to know who has the room next to them?" She folded her arms behind her back.

"Nope, I put a spell on the doors that only show your name." Alice shook her head but she thought he was very smart in what he did.

Everything was quiet after the girls found their rooms. James glanced at his watch to see that the boys were going to be here. Al, Scorpius, and Hugo showed up first. "Please take a seat by the fire." The boys set their bags down and took a seat. Brendon came in and threw his bag next to the others before waving to Al and Scorpius since they were dorm mates for seven years. James stood in front of them. "Are you ready for some fun?" The boys nodded. "The first fun thing you get to do is find your rooms." The boys got up and went to find their rooms. James caught Alice's eyes across the room, he smiled, and she shook her head. Then the first couple came out.

"James, I want to change rooms or I'm leaving." Rose yelled at her cousin. "I don't want to share a bathroom with him."

"Who said I want to share a bathroom with you. You'll get hair all over the place." Scorpius said. Before James could say anything Hugo and Penny came out.

"I'm not staying in the room next to this cheater." Penny pointed to Hugo. James saw the hurt in his cousin's eyes.

"I'm not staying next to you, Al." Autumn came out. "James, I want to change rooms." Al nodded agreeing with her. Still James couldn't say anything when Lily and Brendon came out.

"I can't stay in the room next to him," Lily said. Everyone started talking at once.

"Quiet!" James yelled over everyone. "No one can change rooms because there is a spell on the room that once you have a room you can't change it."

"Then I'm leaving," Rose headed for her room to gather her things to leave.

"I think no one is leaving," Alice said from the kitchen. Rose stopped in her tracks and turned around with everyone to look at Alice. "The snow is coming down in sheets. You can't see an inch in front of you." Everyone went to the back windows and looked out. The snow was coming down hard and it was black. No one was leaving for several days. Everyone moaned and went back to their rooms.

"Dinner in a hour," James yelled after them.


	2. Ch 1: Rose and Scorpius

Scorpius…

I didn't hear any movement from the room next to mine. I looked around my room, it wasn't a bad room. The bed was a queen bed; there was a fireplace in the left corner next to the door. There was a dresser in the upper left corner. The window would let the morning sun come in. On the right was a closet and the door that leads to the bathroom that he has to share with Rose Weasley. I walked in the bathroom to see that her door was closed. The sink and the toilet were to the right and the tub was to the left. I saw that Rose had put her things in the bathroom. Her hair supplies took over the sink and her shampoo and conditioner along with her shaving cream were on the corner of the tub. I across the floor to see if she locked the door, it wasn't. She wasn't in there. She had already unpacked, I could see by the empty suitcase that was in the closet. There were books next to her bed. It was the same lay out as mine only the opposite. I could already smell her smell in the room. I left the room closing the bathroom behind me. I saw my own bag on the bed and thought I could put my things away later.

Rose's and my room were at the end of the hall. I look at the room that was given to my best friend, Al. Something happen to him and Autumn that had them stop talking. He wouldn't tell me what happen. I just hope he survives this weekend, hell I hope all us males survives this weekend. I could hear voices coming from the across the hall. I hope Penny's not killing Hugo. From what I know of their relationship that she ended thinks that Hugo cheated on her but he never did. Maybe Hugo is finally putting his foot down with her. I shook my head and went to the big room.

I found that there was only one person in it. Her red curly hair was in a ponytail. She didn't hear me because there was a book in her hand. There was a cup of something hot on the coffee table. She was curled on the couch with a blanket on. I slowly made my way to her. We used to be best friends along with Autumn and Al now we can hardly stay in the same room together. I wanted to know what happen to us. I tried to think about it but nothing is coming to mind. I tried to ask Al but he doesn't know the working of his cousin mind.

When I got to see her face, I thought she looked beautiful. Her blue eyes were reading the book in front of her face. There were freckles all over her arms and I wonder if they are all over her body. She looked good after six years. She was wearing an old Weasley jumper since Christmas was still two weeks away. A piece of hair fall in her face that I wanted to move out of her face. She lifted her left hand and saw there was no ring on her hand but she could still have a boyfriend. Last time I talked to Al he told me that Rose wasn't seeing anyone but that was three months ago.

She finally looked up at me; I felt my heart beat a little faster. She gave me her 'leave me alone I'm reading' look that I knew so well when we were in Hogwarts. "Is there something you want?" She wanted to say my nickname. I took a seat on the sofa that was next to her. She had place a finger in her book marking her place. She was waiting for an answer before she got up to leave.

"Can't I say hi to an old friend?" I gave her my famous smirk. Rose rolled her eyes, she threw off the blanket, and was about to get up. "What the hell happen to us, Rose? We use to be best friends." Rose got up and grabbed her cup.

"Why don't you think about it?" Rose was walking towards the hall that led to her room.

"I have. I can't think of anything. You could give me some clues." I yelled after her. She stopped and turned around to face me.

"Our seventh year Christmas party," Rose didn't wait for me to think about she went down the hall. I didn't stop her this time. I sat back in the sofa to think about seventh year.

Rose and I were Head Boy and Girl that year. It was Gryffindor's Christmas party that started after the war. Everyone in the house was there. People were spending time with friends that they wouldn't see until the new year. Rose and I just came back from patrolling to see the party was in full swing. It looked like everyone was having a good time. Rose and I got stuck. I looked up to see a Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes mistletoe above our heads. The only way out was for us to kiss. Rose came to the conclusion I did, I could tell by the blush on her face. I gather all my Gryffindor courage and started to lean over to her cheek when I met her lips. I thought we would a break away right away but neither of us let go. I finally broke to see there was something different in Rose's eyes. I felt something with that kiss that made my blood boil. I wanted to reach over for another kiss but she was already gone. After that everything got awkward after that.

When I knew what happen I got to go find her but James and Alice came from the stairs that led downstairs. They were talking among themselves. I thought that James needs to get his head out of his ass because that girl was in love with him. Maybe I should get my own head out of my ass and do something about Rose. James saw me first, he smiled. "I see someone has left their room. Come with me and help me remove ten chairs from the table." I nodded and saw that Alice was in the kitchen making a salad that was going with dinner that was in ten minutes. I went and help James. We set the table, Alice place dinner on the table. James took the seat at the head of the table. Alice and I took seats and waited for everyone to come.

Al was the first to come out with Hugo and Rose. They took seats at the table. Lily and Brendon came out there was a frown on Brendon face, it look like there was something on his mind. He kept looking at Lily. Penny and Autumn were the last to come. They took the last two chairs. I was across from Rose. I threw her a look before I started eating. No one was saying anything. James was frowning and trading looks with Alice. Everyone accept James, Alice, Rose, and me left as soon as they were done.

"I'll clean up, Alice. It was a great meal." Rose got up and started gathering the plates from the table. She took them to the kitchen.

"You guys can leave," I told James and Alice. "I'll help Rose clean up." They nodded and headed for the game room downstairs. I thought I saw a hop in James' step. I shook my head and gathered the rest of the dishes on the table. I followed Rose to the sink.

"Thank you," Rose said. She had her back to me. She turned to take the dishes from me. "Oh," She took the dishes and put them in the sink. We didn't say anything. She washed and I dried. I thought why we are doing this manually when we had wands.

"Rose, why are you washing by hand when you are witch?" I asked.

"It helps me think," She didn't look at me.

I took out my wand and with a wave I had the dishes away and the kitchen clean. "I've been thinking about what you said earlier." I saw Rose stiffen. "It was the kiss that happened that night." Rose nodded. She turned around to face me.

"You didn't do anything about it." She said. She leaned against the counter. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"I wanted to." I was getting closer to her.

"Then why didn't you?" Rose asked. She crossed her arm in front of her under her breasts. It made them look bigger.

"Because…" I started. I knew it was nerves because she couldn't have felt the same I felt about her. She only thought of me as a friend not boyfriend material. Before I could let her know I heard Al's voice.

"Hey, Scorpius," I turned to see Al and Hugo walking across the room. "You want to go down to the game room with us. Hugo going to get Brendon," Hugo went down the other hall.

I saw how close I was to Rose; I could see that there was a brown ring around her eyes. "Yeah, that sounds great." I looked Rose in the eye telling her that this isn't over. I saw she wanted to say something but couldn't because Brendon and Hugo came in the room. I followed them downstairs leaving Rose alone in the kitchen.

Rose…

I watched Scorpius follow my brother and cousin down the stairs. I took a breath because Scorpius was really close that I could see that he wanted me right here and I would have let him. I ran my hands down my face. I knew things could have turned out different after that kiss we shared in seventh year.

When we got stuck under the mistletoe I took my chance to kiss him. I saw that he was heading for my cheek. I turned my face that he got my lips instead. The kiss felt right. He broke the kiss and it look like he was thinking and I ran. I stayed away from him the rest of the night. I guess it was partly my fault that we aren't talking. I was in love with him and I thought he could never love a bookworm like me.

I knew right away that he was in the room with me earlier when I was reading out here. I heard him walk over and stand in front of me. While he was looking at me I was looking at him. He did look older but I saw the same blond hair and silver eyes I knew. He was wearing a button up shirt and slacks like he just came from work. I knew he worked in the Ministry because I saw him there. I avoid him most of the time. He looked really good. When I finally asked him what he wanted and he gave me his famous smirk I almost melt right there it only made him look more handsome to me. I had to leave before something happen.

After dinner I thought that he would go back to his room so I told Alice and James that I would clean up, I didn't think he would help me. I like to do the dishes my hand because it gives me time to think. I wanted to think what would happen now that we are stuck in a house for the next couple of days with my family here. There was something going on with everyone and I didn't know. Well the thing with James and Alice that something everyone knows about. Maybe something will happen with them. Al and Autumn I don't know what going on, the same with Lily and Brendon. I knew my brother and Penny dated before she broke it off with him. I think Hugo is working through that.

"Hey, Rose," I turned to see Alice come up the stairs. "I was kicked out from downstairs." She laughed. "I was thinking we could do something up here without the boys." I nodded. She saw that something was going through my head. "Hey is everything alright?" She was worried I could hear it in her voice.

"Yeah, just thinking about work," I smiled. Alice looked like she didn't believe me but she let it pass. "You get the girls and I'll make us some hot chocolate." Alice nodded and went to get the girls. I busy myself making the hot chocolate. I brought it to the sitting area. The girls came in and I poured the drinks. We spent the night talking but we avoid talking about the boys that were downstairs. Soon everyone was going to their room to rest or sleep it has been a long night.

When I got to my room a thought of a hot bath but I didn't know how long Scorpius was going to be gone so I settle for a hot shower. I felt better afterwards. I lit the fire in my room and settle down in my bed with the book I was reading earlier.

Scorpius…

After I beaten Al at darts I said my good nights to the men and went upstairs to see that Autumn watching the dishes wash themselves. She looked over when she saw me. She smiled. We use to be good friends but she was in Rose's camp. "Hey, Scorpius, how are we doing?" I smiled and went over to her.

"I'm good, how about you?" I asked.

"I'm good. What happen to us? We used to be friends." She asked.

"Me being a coward by not asking Rose out," I said. She nodded.

"Romance got in the way; well I hope we can be friends again." I smiled.

"I would like that. Goodnight Autumn." I walked away. She waved me off. I went to my room and knew what I had to do. I went through the bathroom and knocked on Rose's door.

I heard her leave her bed and walk across the room. She opened the door in her pajamas. It was pajamas bottom with brooms all over it and an old Griffins tee shirt. "Scorpius, what do you need?" She asked. I saw that she had a book on her bed.

"To finish the conversation we had in the kitchen." Rose sighed and let me in her room.

"Scorpius I thought about it and it wasn't complete your fault. I ran after the kiss. I was the one who made the kiss happen by turning into your lips. I thought that you won't feel the way I feel about you." Rose turned away with the blush that was gracing her face. I put my hand under her chin and turned her head to face me.

"I should have run after you," I placed my other hand on her face. "I fancy you and didn't know what just happen." I made sure she could look in my eyes. "Rose, I should have done this that night," I leaned down and kissed her. She didn't say anything just wrapped her arms around my neck. I broke the kiss. "I love you, Rose."

"I love you, too." She took my hand and led me to her bed.


	3. Ch 2: Lily and Brenden

Brenden…

I didn't sleep well last night. I thought this party was going to be all fun and games. I thought one of my friends from the team was throwing this and there would be girls all over the place. When I saw that James Potter was throwing it I knew we were going to have a great time. When he told us to go and find our rooms, I was happy maybe there will be a girl next to my room. I opened my room and thought this was a great room. I found the bathroom and saw there was another door. I went to open it and found Lily Potter sitting on her bed. She looked like she was in deep thought.

Lily Potter was one of the best shags I had. We decide it will only be one night. I thought that was the best kind of shag no string attracted. We met at a local club; we both were there with members of our teams. My teammate and friend, Ben told me I couldn't get a girl like Lily in bed. I laughed and told him I could get any girl in bed. When I made it to Lily I could tell she was looking for a shag. I brought up our past because I was her couch for a year. We talked and drank. She asked if I wanted to get out of here. I nodded and we went back to her place. There wasn't much talking that night. At first she would just wink and that made me think about that night. For about month now she has been avoiding me.

I knocked on the door that was open. She turned around and saw me. Her eyes widen, she jumped off the bed, and ran out of the room. I followed her. She was telling her brother that she didn't want to be next to me. I felt a little hurt but got over it when James said no one is changing rooms. She went back to her room. I followed her and watched the sway of her hips. She locked both her door and the bathroom door. I knew something was wrong.

I stood by the bathroom door pleading for her to open the door. After ten minutes or so Lily opened the door. "I might as well tell you," Lily let me in her room. "I was going to tell you after this weekend."

"What?" I stood in the doorway.

Lily looked around the room before looking at me again. "I'm pregnant, Brendon and it's yours." I had to sit down, this wasn't happening to me. I sat on Lily's bed. Lily sat next to me. "I'm not looking for anything from you."

"What do you plan on doing?" I asked. I knew many girls that had to quit quidditch because they were pregnant.

"I don't know," Lily whispered.

We sat there in silence until it was time to go to dinner. We had dinner in silence. After everyone was done everyone went to their rooms. I sat in my room thinking about what Lily had told. I never thought this day would come where I would father a child out of wedlock. I thought I would be married before I had children. Lily doesn't know if she wants to keep it or get it rid of it. She had to think about her quidditch career. When Hugo came to ask if I wanted to go to the game room I agree and went with him. When I got to the main room something was going on between Rose and Scorpius. We went downstairs and had fun that night and I didn't think about what Lily told me until I put my head on my pillow that night. All saw were babies and a hugely pregnant Lily telling me that she was having ten babies. So I woke up many times that night. So I didn't sleep.

I woke up hearing the shower going on in the bathroom. Lily must be up and about. I sat up in bed and rub my eyes. I needed a shower to feel fully awake. I hear the shower go off and Lily leaving the bathroom. I grabbed my bathroom stuff and went to the shower. I shower and went to find food. Everyone except Rose and Scorpius was at the table. There was food on the table. I sat down next to Hugo who was shoving food in his mouth. I caught Lily's eyes I wanted to say something but I knew no one knew what was going on between us.

"Where are Rose and Scorpius?" I asked. I thought that was a safe question. No one had to answer when Scorpius ran in only his boxers grabbed a plate piled it with food and grabbed two cups of coffee before running back down the hall. Everyone had stopped eating and was looking at the hall. "Well that answered my question."

"I told you it would work," I heard James tell his best friend, Alice. She rolled her eyes at him.

"At lease someone is having sex here." Hugo said. The girl Penny threw him a look. He just shrugged his shoulder.

"Damn I was going to ask Scorpius for a rematch at darts." Al frowned.

"Al, if you had to choose between sex with a beautiful girl and playing darts with your best friend. I take the sex." I said. Hugo high five me and Al laughed in understanding. I saw James tried to hide his smile but Alice hit him. The girls didn't like my comment but it made me not think of the baby growing in Lily's womb.

"Come on, I'll beat you in darts." Al challenged me. I shook my head.

"I don't think so. You beat me yesterday." I laughed. I saw Lily frown she wasn't liking the way I was talking and laughing. She got up and started clearing the table. Autumn got up and help her. I finished my coffee waiting for her to finish cleaning. Al got James and Hugo to play darts with him. Alice went to her room. Penny helped clean up breakfast. The girls were talking about what girls talk about. Lily ran from the kitchen, I ran after her not before seeing Autumn and Penny trade a look.

I found Lily in our bathroom with her head in the toilet. I sat next to her and moved her hair out of the way. I waited for her to finish and for her to say something. She got up and brushed her teeth. "Thank you. It seems like this is the only thing you are taking seriously." She wiped her mouth and went to her room. I got up and followed her.

"You think I'm not taking this seriously," I ran a hand through my brown hair.

She turned on me with fire in her brown eyes. "Yeah, last night I went to your room to talk to you and you weren't there."

"I went to blow off some steam because you threw this all on me," I waved my hand pass her stomach.

"You don't think I want to not think about this," I saw tears form in her eyes. "I remind every time I have to vomit or when I went to the healer the other day showing me the baby." Tears started to fall. I was not good with crying women. I did the only thing I could think of, I gathered her in my arms.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I stroked her hair to calm her down. I moved her to the bed.

"I was thinking about getting rid of it," Lily said like it was old meat or something. It made me angry. I had to let her go. I don't know why it made me angry maybe because it was a living thing or it was something we created together. I ran my hand through my hair.

"Why?" I asked but I already knew the answer.

"I have to think about my career. I would have to quit the Harpies and I'm not ready to retire." Tears were rolling down her face.

"Well if you already know what you are going to do why did you even tell me about. You are willing to kill to save your career." Lily got up the bed and slapped me across the face.

"You don't know what the hell I'm going through. It's not easy making this decision. I said I was thinking I never said it was final." Lily yelled at me.

I was pissed I needed to leave before I did anything to Lily or say something I didn't want to say. "Let me know when you come to a decision," I walked out of her room to see people standing around listening. "The show is over so go back to what you were doing." I wanted to go outside but the snow was still coming down but not as hard as it was. My cloak was in my room and I didn't want to go back so I stuff my hands in the pocket of my jeans and went out. \

Lily….

I watch him leave the room. I wiped my tears away. He didn't know what I was going through about this baby. I felt like my mother, she had to quit the Harpies because she got pregnant with James. At lease she had my father to help her. All I have is Brendon who is not taking this very serious. It's my body that has to go through everything. I'm the one who has to give up my career if I what this baby he doesn't.

That night two months ago was just to be sex. I had a crush on him when we were in school and when he was hitting on me I knew what was going to happen. It was just to be sex and we would never have it happen again. When I found out I was pregnant I didn't know what to do. The first thing that came to my mind was how I was going to tell him. Then what was I going to do about my career. Didn't cross my mind what my parents would say or the rest of the family.

When this weekend came it gave me time to think how I was going to tell Brendon when I got back. When he showed up here I wasn't ready so I told James I can't be next to me. I didn't tell James it was because I would tell Brendon that I was carrying his child. After Alice told us we weren't leaving because of the snow I went back to my room, locking all the doors but Brendon stood by the bathroom asking me to tell him what is wrong. I finally let him in and told him what was going on. Before Alice came and told me they were doing a girl thing in the big room I went to his room to talk to him about what we should do but he wasn't there. I was emotional and decide to get rid of the baby because it seem like he didn't any part of it. Then this morning he was joking with Al and Hugo like there was nothing going on. It made me mad. He helped me with my throwing up then we got in the fight. Now he ran off and he may not come back to me.

There was knock on the door, "Lily, do you mind if I come in?" It was Rose. I looked up at her and felt tears forming. Rose came in and closed the door behind her. "What happen? Alice came to get me after Brendon left."

I sighed. I was going to have to tell her. "First off I'm sorry I ruin your day in bed with Scorpius. You are going to have to tell me how that happened."

"I'll tell you after you tell me what is going on." Rose sat on the bed next to me.

"I'm pregnant and Brendon is the father. I told him I was thinking of getting rid of the baby. He got mad and we both said some things we didn't mean. He ran out of here telling me to make up my mind." Rose nodded and didn't say anything at first.

"One you are not your mother so don't go there," I looked up at her and she shook her head. She knew me too well. "I know you have your career to think about but think about Brendon is feeling. You told him you were pregnant then tell him you want to get rid of the baby. Would it be so bad that you gave up quidditch to raise a baby with Brendon?"

I lay this all on Brendon in the last twenty-four hours. He must be very confused right now. Could I be happy raising a baby with Brendon? He would be in my life forever because we have this child together. Would he come to love me? Where did that come from? I can't be thinking that he would love me. Brendon would rather be with anyone but me who got knocked up from the one time they had sex. And would I want to get up my career for the baby. I made more than enough that I could live comfortable for a few years and with James mind for business he could make that grow into more. Brendon would help out anyway that he can.

"No, it wouldn't be so bad." I told Rose. She hugged me.

"Now I think you need to talk to Brendon." Rose got up.

"Rose there's one more thing," Rose smiled at me like she knew what I was going to say. "I want to feel his love."

"You have many months to figure that out," Rose walked towards the door.

"Hey you were to talk me about you and Scorpius." I yelled at her.

"Later, you have to talk to Brendon." Rose left the room. I got up and left the room to find Brendon.

I found everyone standing around waiting for something to happen. "Has anyone seen Brendon?" I ask the room. They shook their heads. I sighed. I was going to have to look through the whole house. I'll start with the game room before I got to the stairs the front door open and Brendon came walking in. He looked cold. I ran over to him. "Let's get you out of these clothes." I said to him. He nodded. I took him to his room. I helped him take everything off. I got him in bed and crawl in next to him. "Brendon, I'm keeping the baby. I want you to help." I wrapped my arms him.

"Good because I would have talked you out of it." Brendon said. Brendon turned around and kissed the top of my head. "We are in this together." I nodded. We stay in bed for the rest of the day.


	4. Ch 3: Albus and Autumn

Albus….

I came up the stairs to see Lily drag Brendon down the hall to their bedrooms. "What is going on?" I asked the room. Hugo and James followed me. My eyes land on Autumn, her red hair was in a ponytail. I remember when it was fan out on the grass and her dark blue eyes looking into mine. I shake my head I can't be thinking of that. She hates my guts.

"Brendon and Lily got in a big fight, Brendon ran out, Lily talked to Rose, and now they are warming up together," Autumn said. She looked at me like she was going to kill me this weekend.

"Oh," I said. We use to be best friends in school until Scorpius and Rose got awkward with each other. We went out separate way. It wasn't until two years later that we met up again. There was a party at the Burrow and Rose had invite Autumn. Rose had left early when she saw that Scorpius was there. I reconnected with Autumn and we spent the day catching up and drinking. I grabbed her hand and led in the woods. I kissed her first. She wrapped her arms around. We made love that night. The next morning I left before anything got weird. I barely saw her until now.

Autumn and I barely said a word to each other since we found out we share a bathroom. I tried to avoid her here but I ran into her in the bathroom. I had to go to the bathroom; she might have forgotten to lock the door to my room and I caught her in the shower. She yelled at me to leave but I didn't. I give her my Potter smile and went pee before leaving. I flushed the toilet. I heard her scream. I laughed to myself. I knew she was going to get back at me for this morning. So I tried to stay out of her way.

I decide to go back to the game room to get away from her but I wasn't that lucky. "Albus Severus Potter, don't think you can get away from me." I ran down the stairs. I looked around the room; there was a table to the right with a cabinet with games in there. There was a pool table in the center of the room. On the wall next to me on the left was a dart broad. There was a bar behind the pool table. I tried to find a place to hide but the only place was behind the bar. I laid down so she wouldn't see me. I heard her come in and lock the door behind her. "Al come out are you an auror or not." I crawl out from the behind the bar. I could see her leaning against the pool table with her back towards me. The jeans she was wearing made her wide hips look irresistible. I moaned. I wanted her right now. I stood up and went to stand on the other side of the pool table. I saw her holding the eight ball and the fifteen ball in her hand it made me want to cross my legs.

"So why did you come in the bathroom this morning?" She asked.

"You forgot to lock the door," I smiled. She turned around and threw the balls on the table. I would be lying on the ground right now if looks could kill.

"I remember that I locked the door." She placed her hands on the table.

"I had to pee badly." Autumn didn't like my answer so she started to come around the table and I went the other way. She was going to kill me and she could make it look natural with her being a healer.

"You couldn't wait five minutes for me to finish in the bathroom or I'm thinking you wanted to see me naked." I felt my face heat up and I was curse with the Weasley blush.

"You should have told me that you were going to take a shower and I could have gone before you got in." I said. She crossed her arms over her breasts.

"I was but you were still snoring away." I stopped going around the table and to turn around.

"You could have woke me up." I saw a faint blush on Autumn face.

"You might have killed me if I woke you up," She tried to recover, "With you being an auror and all." I started for her.

"If a beautiful girl like you is waking me up I wouldn't have tried to kill you." I was about a foot away when she said.

"No you would just run so I wouldn't see you in the morning light." I stopped and gave her a questionable look.

"What is that suppose mean?" I asked. I could feel my anger coming up.

"Never mind, it was nothing." She turned around and headed for the door. "Let's just forget what happen in the bathroom and move on." She was almost to the door before I grabbed her wrist.

"No," I turned her around to face me. I saw tears in her eyes. I let go of her wrist and sighed. I saw that I hurt her. "Go," I turned away from her and closed my eyes. I heard the door open and close. She was gone.

I ran my hand through my hair and leaned against the pool table. I knew what she was talking about. Four years ago I got up before she did. I looked at her face there was a smile on her face and she was happy. She made me have feelings that I wasn't ready to have so I left her there. I ran to the Burrow then to my flat. I was too young to know what love was and how it could feel like I was to be there with her. I had sex with other girls but there was something different with Autumn then the other girls. I've been running too long, I have to stop, man up, and go after her.

I went straight for the door and her.

Autumn…

When I got to the top of the stairs to find James and Hugo making sandwiches for themselves, I threw them a smile before going to my room. I closed my eyes and all I saw was Al. His messy black hair, green eyes, and his auror body, he looked so good. Why did I have to bring up that night four years ago? We were joking about him coming in the bathroom this morning. I felt like he was going to kiss me then I had to say those words and bring up that night he was trying to forget.

I could never forget that night. We were laughing like old friends we use to be before everything went downhill. Yes there was alcohol but we weren't that drunk. When he grabbed my hand and led me to the woods we both knew what was going to happen that night. We thought it was just sex but something changed that night for us. I knew there was something special was going to happen. I went to sleep with a smile on my face. The next morning I woke and him gone. I put my clothes on and ran for home before the tears started to fall. We haven't been in the same room alone with him until this weekend.

Last night I made a promise to let everything go and try to be friends with Albus again so I could have fun this weekend. As I shower I thought about what I could do but Al walked in and went to the bathroom making the water go super-hot. He tried to stay away from me during breakfast and most of the morning. He went downstairs with his cousin and brother. I help clean up breakfast before Alice, Penny, and I heard yelling coming from one of the bedrooms. We decide to make sure everything was okay but Brendon came out before we could. We heard him leave and Alice went to get Rose so she could talk to Lily. We went back and finish cleaning the kitchen. Then Al came out with Hugo and James. I had to get him back for what he did to this morning so I followed him to the game room. Everything was going great because I knew he was hiding and making him sweat was. I had to bring it up.

I found myself not in front of my door but Rose's. I could hear voices in there. Something happen between Rose and Scorpius this weekend and now they are all cute and everything. I sighed and went in my room. I sat on my bed thinking of something to do. I went and grabbed my book from my bag. I'll read for a few hours before I have to see Al again.

There was a knock on the door, I put my bookmark in my book and went to see who was on the other side of the door. I poke my head out to see Al standing there with his hands in his jeans pocket. He was looking down at his feet. I opened the door all the way. I took a breath before asking. "What are you doing here, Al?" Al looked up.

"I know what you mean. That night four years ago was amazing to me. I was scared and young; I didn't know what was happening. You made me feel things that I wasn't ready to feel. I should have never have ran." His green eyes were searching my face.

"You don't think I was scared. You were once one of my best friends. I thought we would just give each other comfort that night. I wasn't inspecting to feel what I felt that night." I let him come in the room because anyone could hear what we were saying.

He moved a piece of my hair away from my face. "What were you feeling that night?" He was really close to me. What I was feeling that night you couldn't put that in word.

"I don't know but it was something I wanted to find out with you." I could feel his breath on my lips.

"Do you think it could have led to love?" I nod before he captured my lips. He pulls me close; I wrap my arms around his next. He slowly moved us to the bed. My knees hit the bed and I fall on the bed. Al falls on top of me.

He broke the kiss. "I'm sorry I ran but I like to start over. I'm not leaving in the morning." He kisses me again. I nodded.

"But it's not even noon," I smile up at him.

"Then I have all afternoon to love you." Al kissed me and didn't stop.

When I woke up the next morning I was in Al's arm and he was snoring away. I smiled and bend down and kiss him. He pulls me closer. I sighed as he pulls me under him. I couldn't ask for a better wake up call.


	5. Ch 4: Hugo and Penny

Hugo…

I heard the shower going off, I knew Penny was done. On the first day she told me when she was going to be using the bathroom that I should either use it before hand or after she was done. I just nodded my head agreeing with her. She smiled and hasn't said one word to me since then. I heard her leave her room. I went to shower before breakfast. We'll see who is at breakfast because yesterday morning Rose and Scorpius weren't there, Lily and Brendon spent yesterday in their rooms, and I lost Al after he had a talk with Autumn.

I went in the big room to only find James, Alice, and Penny there. James didn't look very happy. I sat at the table and started to pile food on my plate. I looked at Alice because she was the only one who would answer my question. "Where is everybody?"

"I don't know but we are going to spend some time together." James said. I traded a look with Penny. Her brown eyes looked like I don't want to do this with you. There was a time when she looked at me with love and trust.

Penny and I use to date back in Hogwarts. We were the couple that everyone wanted to be. We were going strong until the middle of our seventh year when someone told her that I've been cheating on her for the four months. It led to a big fight when she broke up with me. She told me to leave her alone and never speak to her again. The thing is I never cheated on her. She was my world and I couldn't see my life without her. I'm still in love with her. I tried to date other girls bit none of them were Penny.

"Can I finish my breakfast before we have this bonding time?" I smile at James. He finally smiles and nods. I finish eating before James got up and went down the hall towards Lily's and Brendon's room. We heard banging on the door, James shouting, and Lily shouting back at him. He comes out with a smile and heads now the other hall to get Al, Autumn, Rose, and Scorpius.

Soon everyone was in the great room. "We are going to spend some time with each other."

"I was spending time with someone," Al said. I saw that he was holding hands with Autumn. There was a look in his eye that told everyone he was in love. James threw him a look. Al smiled back at his brother.

"Everyone to the game room," James pointed to the game room. Alice and Penny started to clean up the breakfast dishes. "Leave that for later." They put the dish they were holding back on the table. James led the way to the game room. The only choice was to follow him or he would come after you.

We stood around the pool table waiting for James to say something. Scorpius, Al, and Brendon had their arms wrapped around Rose, Autumn, and Lily. Alice was standing by the door to see if she could get away from this. Penny was as far away from me as she could. James gave a smile that I knew too well from working with him. He was up to something. "We are going to play partner darts and I will pick the partners." All the couples were happy about this. "Al and Autumn," Al kissed the top of her head. "Lily and Brendon," They smiled at each other. "Rose and Scorpius," Rose just grabbed Scorpius' hand. "Hugo and Penny," I was hoping he would team me up with Alice but I knew that was a long shot. They were best friends. "That leaves me and Alice."

I went to stand by Penny. We played without saying a word to each other. Everyone else was laughing and having a good time. People received a kiss for a good throw. Somehow Penny and I won the game. I gave her a half smile but she just frown. "Excuse me," Penny said in a small voice that I could only hear. I watch her walk out the door. I looked around to see if anyone had seen her but they were too busy talking about what they wanted to do next.

I was tired of walking on eggshell with Penny. Ever since we got here I tried to avoid her or left the room that she was in. I tried to be nice to her but she would just ignore me. I gathered my Gryffindor courage and went to find her. No one saw me leave. I went upstairs to find Penny. I went down the hall to her room. I knew she would be in there. I went through our bathroom. I didn't knock on the door just went in.

Penny was putting things in her suitcase. She didn't hear me as I enter. I slam the door to the bathroom, it startled her. She turned to look at me. "Hugo," My name was no more than a whisper.

"Who told you I cheated on you?" I asked the question I wanted to ask when she first broke up with me.

"Sarah O'Tool." Penny said. "She said that you were cheating me with her."

"Sarah was a whore. She just wanted me to sleep with her." I stood there looking her in the eyes.

"I know. The thing is after Sarah told me you were with her for months. I thought I could do the same with you. I cheated on you with Tommy Eden before I knew you didn't cheat on me." I didn't know what to say. I had to leave I opened her door and left. I went outside. The snow had stop. You could see how beautiful it was here. I started to walk around the grounds to think.

Penny…

I watched Hugo leave the room. I saw the hurt in his eyes. If I closed my eyes all I saw was Hugo. I sat on my bed forgetting what I was doing. There was only one time before now that I saw hurt in his eyes, it was the day I broke up with him. Before then there was only love and trust in his eyes. I thought back to that day when I said goodbye.

Hugo was holding my hand and we were going to the Great Hall for dinner. I pulled him into an empty classroom. I told him that I knew that he was cheating on me and I wanted to break up. I said all that and left without him saying a word to me. As I was saying the words I saw hurt come in his eyes. That night I cry because I felt like lost the best thing to me. Lily didn't want to say a word to me after that even when we were dormmates. I didn't see Hugo again until this weekend.

When I saw that we shared a bathroom together all those feelings came to surface. The last four years were good to Hugo. He had cut his red hair short so his curls were gone. His blue eyes looked bluer if that was possible. It looked like he grew an inch and was broader in the shoulders. I always thought he looked good in muggles clothes but now he made them work for him.

After seeing him I wanted to jump him and see what kind of lover he had become. I control myself and went to change rooms with everyone else. When we were told we couldn't leave or change rooms I thought that I would make the best of it. I talked to him about the bathroom and when I would shower and when he could. Hugo understood. That night at dinner I don't think a word was said to anyone. The boys went downstairs to play games while the girls talked about everything under the sun expect the men that were downstairs. Soon everyone went to bed. The next morning Rose and Scorpius didn't come out of their rooms. Lily and Brendon got in a fight but everything seemed to work out for them. Al and Autumn were giving each other the evil eye but now they are smiling at each other like they know a secret.

James wanted everyone to play games with partners and he would choose the partner. As he pair everyone up I saw it was couples that only left me with either James or Hugo. I was hoping he would pair me up with him but that didn't happen. Hugo and I worked well together we did win the game. After the game I came up here to get away from him or I would have done something to him. When I got upstairs I saw that it had stop snowing, I knew I could leave without anyone knowing. I started to packing when Hugo found me. As we talked I wanted to tell him about Tommy Eden.

I had asked Tommy out after I found out Hugo had cheated on me. He was surprised because Hugo and I were the 'it' couple. I told him that we broke up. We went on one date where he kissed me. It made me feel warm not on fire as Hugo's kisses did to me. After the kiss I told Tommy it wasn't going to work, he only nodded. He walked away from me telling good luck with Hugo. I sat there crying that is where Hugo found me. He was sweet; he held me and didn't ask me what was wrong but in the back of my mind all I thought was that he cheated on me. I broke up with him the next day. A week later I heard Lily talking to one of her friends when I found out that Hugo never cheated on me that Sarah O'Tool was liar and wanted Hugo for herself. I knew I hurt Hugo really bad that I avoided him until now.

_Knock _

Someone was knocking on my door. I got up and went to open the door to find Rose standing there. She smiled at me. "Have you seen Hugo?"

I didn't want to tell her that I had hurt on her brother and left me. I shook my head. "I haven't seen him since the game room." I lied. "He might have gone outside," Rose gave me a confused look. "It has stopped snowing." I pointed to the window behind my bed. Rose nodded.

"If you see him tell I was looking for him," Rose said before leaving me standing in the doorway. I went back to packing. I'll leave in the morning before anyone is up. We are all leaving that day because we have lives outside of this place.

Hugo…

I had stuffed my hands in my pocket of my jacket. It was beautiful out here. It made me thing of winter at Hogwarts, winter at Hogwarts made me think of walking in the snow with Penny, walking made me think of her laugh the one where she would throw her head back, her laugh made me think of me kissing her cold lips, and that made me think that I wanted to kiss her again after what she told me. She had cheated on me with Tommy Eden when she thought I cheated on her. She wanted to get back at me. When she told me that she wanted to break up with me it broke my heart in a million pieces. It took me awhile before I picked up the pieces.

Do I still what her? I don't know because what happen between her and Tommy. I'm still in love with her. I tried to get over her but I would compare every girl to her. I ran my hand threw my hair. I was only going to be happy with her. I knew what I had to do.

I open the front door to see that everyone except Penny was there. Rose ran over to me. She hugged me. "Where have you been? We were so worried."

"No, she was the only worried about you," James yelled across the room.

"Thanks James," James smiled and gave me thumbs up. I shook my head.

I pushed Rose off me. "Excuse me; I want to get out of these clothes." She let me, I could feel her eyes following as I went down the hall.

I went in my room and changed clothes before going to see Penny through the bathroom. I didn't knock on the door before I opened it. I saw her standing there in only a pair of jeans and bra. She turned around to look at me. She tried to cover her chest with the jumper that was in her hand.

"Hugo," My name was a little shout of surprise. I walked over to her and took the jumper from her.

"I've seen you naked before," I smirked at her. She was my first and I was hers. It was the summer before seventh year and my parents were away for the weekend. I invite her over and we both knew what was going to happen and we wanted it.

Penny blushed. "Still," She took her jumper back but didn't put it on. "What did you want, Hugo?"

"Did anything happen between you and Tommy?" I asked. I tried to look her in the eyes.

"We went on one date, he kissed me, and that was all." When I didn't say anything for a minute Penny said. "Hugo," I could hear the smile in her voice. I looked up at her eyes. Her brown eyes looked right back at. I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer to me. I leaned down and kissed her. She dropped the jumper in her hand before wrapping her arms around me.

I broke the kiss. "I never stop loving you," Tears came to Penny eyes.

"I never did either," One tear leaked out. I wiped it away.

"Do you think we could give this another try?" I asked. Penny nodded. "We have to trust each other and tell each other everything then we can overcome anything." Penny nodded. I grabbed her lips in another kiss. I moved her slowly to the bed. I laid her down and proceeded to kiss her.

"Dinner," I heard a knock on the door. I looked at Penny to see that her bra had come undone and I was working on unzipping her pants. My shirt had come off and she was working on my jeans.

I turned to the door. "Go away," I yelled at the person on the other side. I heard them laugh.

"Can't or James will come in," I could tell that it was Al on the other side. I sighed and placed my head on Penny's breasts. Penny laughed and whispered in my ear.

"Later no one will bother us." I gave her a kiss before getting off of her.

"We'll be there in five minutes," I shouted to Al. I heard Al laugh as he walked away.

I looked at the beautiful woman in front of me and smiled. I went over to and kissed her before we had to leave. "I'm hungry for you not food." I whisper in her ear. She laughed as we walked out.


	6. Ch 5: James and Alice

Alice…

After dinner the girls decide to kick the boys out of the room. Most of them grumbled about leaving, I knew they wanted to be with their new girlfriends. Their girlfriends kissed them and told them that they would see them later. After that they went willingly. Penny and I made tea for everyone. Penny took the tea service to the table. I followed behind her at slower pace. You could see how happy they look it was better than them being mad at James. I took a seat next to Rose who was telling everyone what happen between Scorpius and her since they got here.

"Then he kissed me," It looked like they were hanging on to her every word.

"What happen next?" Lily asked. She was on the edge of her seat.

Rose blushed. "I took him to my bed." We laughed. Rose turned to her best friend, Autumn. "What happen with you and my cousin?" Autumn smiled. She told everyone what happen and how they were both scared about where they were going. Afterwards she turned to Penny.

"What happen between you and Hugo after the dart game and between dinner?" Penny went to tell us what happen. I got lost in thought about my romantic life.

I guess it started when I was five. My parents set up a play date with James. At first he didn't want to play with me but I pushed him in mud. He spent the whole time trying to get me back, he never did. Over the years James would try anything to get me. We became best friends. I fell for my best friend when I was fifteen.

We were doing a prank that James had made for the Slytherins. James had a smirk on his face and a sparkle in eye. There was a rapid beat in my heart when everything was in place and a professor was walking by, James grabbed my hand. I felt my face heating up. James let go of my hand before he saw a group of Slytherins coming. The prank went off without a hitch. James grabbed me around the waist and kissed me. We broke apart without saying anything. We never spoke about it, we acted like it never happen. James dated others girls that I tried to not let it get to me. I knew that I would always love James and I tried to get over him by going out with different guys but I always broke it up after a couple of months. I was just his best friend.

I was lost in thought that I almost missed Lily say, "You will be the first to know that I'm pregnant." Everyone just stared at her. I saw a faint smile on Rose's face like she already knew. I wanted to ask who the father was but it seemed everyone knew who he was. I thought about it for a second and knew that the father was Brendon. It made sense because of the fight they had yesterday morning. They started congratulating her. We sat there talking about the baby for the next hour before the boys started coming up. Hugo was first, he smiled at Penny, who got up and followed him down the hall. Brendon came up with a worry look on his face. Lily went to him and they spoke softly to each other. Al and Scorpius came up together talking and laughing. They went to Autumn and Rose and helped them stand before leading them to their rooms.

I sighed and cleaned up the mugs. I heard James come up and go to his room. I finished cleaning up the kitchen. This was the last night that everyone was going to be here. We were all going back to our lives but everyone changed but two people. I was one of those people. I saw everyone fall in love and knew they were going to be like that for the rest of their lives. I felt like this is my turn because if I didn't do anything right now I might regret it. I glance at the clock to see that it was only eleven. I took one more look around the kitchen to see that everything was clean. I might as well pack if I was going to leave tomorrow.

I went down the hall to my bedroom. I heard Lily and Brenden in their room. They were talking quietly. I went in my room and didn't hear James in his room. I got out my suitcase, put it on my bed, and opened it. I looked at the bag and saw how empty it was. I stood there looking at it; I didn't make a move to get my clothes. I knew I wouldn't until I talked to James. I moved to the bathroom like my feet had a mind of its own. I went through the bathroom to his room.

James was sitting on his bed looking at some papers from work. He looked up from his work when he heard me come in the room. He smiled at me. "Is there something you need Alice?"

I came and sat on his bed. "You must be happy because everyone is with the person you wanted them to be with."

James set his papers down. "I am but I thought that I would be more help." I smiled.

"James you stuck them in a house for four days and made them shared a bathroom. You did a lot for them." James nodded. "James," James looked up with his brown eyes. I gathered all of my Gryffindor courage. "I wanted to do this," I leaned over and kissed him on lips. James sat there stunned. I broke the kiss. I saw there was a look of surprise on his face. "I'm sorry, James." I got up and left the room before he could see the tears or he could say anything. I went to my room and locked both doors.

James…

I watched Alice leave after she kissed me. I touched my lips and felt like I could still feel her lips on mine. Why did she kiss me? I know we shared a kiss when we were fifteen after a prank that went off very well. I thought that it meant nothing to her. Neither one of us brought the kiss up. We went on with our lives like nothing had changed. I went to date girls and she went to date boys. It was going fine until today when she kissed me. I wasn't expecting it or I would have responded to her kiss.

The thing about that kiss we shared back when we were fifteen was it made me feel things that I wasn't ready for. I tried to hide the feelings like it was nothing to worry about. All I felt that day was a rush and that was why I kissed her. I knew in the back of my mind was that I wanted to kiss her since I was thirteen.

It was the summer before third year and she came over with her family. It was hot so Mum let us go down to the lake that was in our backyard. It was the first time she let us go by ourselves. Alice and Lily came down after they changed in to their swim suits. I couldn't take my eyes off Alice she was beautiful and like any thirteen year old boy I pushed her in the water. I knew right there that I had a crush on my best friend. I decide that that I didn't what to ruin our friendship so I ignored any urge to kiss her for two years.

I ran my hand through my messy hair. If I closed my eyes all I saw was Alice blond hair and her clear blue eyes. The look in her eyes when she saw that I didn't respond. It was hurt and confusion. I wanted to run after her but something stopped me. I think it was the thought that she could feel the same way about me as I do about her. I was scared. Or it was with everything going on this weekend and we were the only two without someone but I knew Alice since we were five. I know her as well as I know myself.

If she did have the same feelings for me as I do for her, why didn't we do anything about it? We could have been happy together. We could have been married with a baby on the way. We would have made some cute babies, my hair with her eyes or her hair with my eyes. Why was I thinking like that because there was still time. We were both single right now and there was nothing standing in our way. We were out here in the woods where everyone was too busy to pay attention to me right now.

I jumped of the bed and ran to her room. I tried to open the door but found it was locked. I knocked on the door. I heard on the other side of the door making her way over. I heard her unlock the door. She opened the door to my smiling face. I saw that she was crying. I wanted to say that I was sorry but instead I said. "You didn't have to run away." Alice moved out of the way to let me in. She gave me a look.

"What was I supposed to do? Sit there waiting for you to say something or act like it never happen," Alice sat on her bed next to her suitcase. I knew the last part was about the kiss we shared back when we were fifteen.

"Alice, you took me by surprise. I didn't think you would kiss me. I thought you wanted to hit me because I was right," I gave her a smile that I thought would break the tension. Alice rolled her eyes at me.

"James, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." I moved her suitcase and sat down next to her.

"Well I'm glad you did," There was a look of surprise on Alice's face. "It gives us another chance." I moved a piece of her hair out of the way. "I've been in love with you since I was thirteen." Tears were pooling in her eyes.

"I've…been…in…love with you since I was fifteen," She started to stutter but finish strong. "The first time you kissed me. I thought that you just wanted to be friends." She looked me in the eyes.

"How do you tell your best friend that you are in love with them after you kiss them?" I moved closer to her.

"You kiss them again and ask if they would like to go out." Alice told me and I got the hint. I put her face between my hands and kissed her.

I broke the kiss, "Would you like to go out with me?" Alice laughed and nodded. I kissed her one more time. "I love you, Alice Longbottom."

I love you, too James Potter." She leaned over and kissed me.

Everyone was gathered in the great room, bags were by the door, everyone was saying goodbye and making plans to meet later in the week. Alice stood by my side holding my hand. Al and Autumn were the first to make their way to me. Al saw that I holding Alice's hand.

"About time big brother," Al hugged me. "Thank you for a great weekend." He looked at Autumn who was talking to Alice they were looking at us. I guess they were talking about us.

"You're welcome. Treat her good." I said to my younger brother. Al nodded. Al was about to grab Autumn when Lily came over to us. She put an arm around the both of us and pulled us away.

"If your girlfriends didn't tell you, I'm pregnant and Brendon is the father." Al and I stood there looking at our little sister.

"I'm going to kill him," Al said. Al was going to make his way over to him but Autumn stopped him.

"No you are not. You are going to congratulate them." Autumn had this power over my brother because he smiled at Lily and smiled.

"That's great. I can't wait until you tell Mum and Dad just make sure that I'm there." All the blood drained from Lily's face. Autumn hit Al before dragging him away.

I was very happy for my sister and I told her so. "I'm happy for you and Mum and Dad will be happy because this is their first grandchild." I hugged her.

"Thank you, James." Lily kissed me on the cheek. Brendon had come over to us. He looked worried that Al and I were going to do something to them.

"You take care of our sister," I held out my hand to him. Brendon smiled and shook it. He also shook Al's hand before grabbing Lily's hand and leaving. Al and Autumn left after them. Hugo came over to me.

"I don't think I'll make it to work tomorrow," There was a big smile on his face. He had his arm around Penny.

"I see," I smiled. "Just make sure you are there Wednesday because I might not be there." I saw Alice blush. Hugo laughed and nodded. He pulled Penny away and grabbed their bags.

"I'll see what I can do," Hugo yelled from the door. I shook my head. My cousin was crazy but he looked happy. Rose came over and gave me a hug.

"Thank you for second chances." She whispered in my ear. "I love you, cousin." I nodded to her. She said some words to Alice before leaving with Scorpius.

"Well I think your plan worked," Alice said coming up behind me. I turned around and wrapped my arms around her.

"It turned out better," I leaned down and kissed her. "I got you." I felt her smile in the kiss.

"That you did," There was a mischievous sparkle in her eye. "How much longer do you have the house?"

I looked at my watch, "About three hours, why?" She wrapped her arms around me.

"We can have fun in this room without anyone coming in on us." I smiled. I liked the way she was thinking. I agreed with her by kissing her. She laughed but soon there was no need to laugh.

Sorrt for the long wait.-sjt


	7. Epilogue

The wedding went off without hitch and that made their mothers very happy. The groom couldn't hide the tears that were running down his face when he saw his bride. They exchange vows, ring, and a kiss before they walked back down the aisle as husband and wife. While they were gone everyone change the place into a reception area. They came back and ate the food that they order. The best man and the maid of honor said their speeches. The couple danced the first dance before the other couples came on the dance floor. The bride had a dance with her father while the groom wiped a tear off his mother's face. The party was whining down when the groom's brother grabbed him and his wife. He led them away from the party to find seven people.

"Al, what is this all about?" James asked his brother when he saw his sister and her boyfriend. They had their year and half old son with him. He look a little like both. Everyone was waiting for Brendon to propose to Lily. He also saw his cousins Rose and Hugo with their other half. Rose was about to pop with her first child with her husband Scorpius watching her every move. Hugo had his arm around his fiancée, Penny. You could see her ring on her finger. His brother went to stand by his wife of three months.

"James you are the reason that we are where we are today," Rose said. James gave her a confused look. "You planned that weekend where we all fell in love. If it wasn't for you I don't think that Scorpius and I wouldn't be having a baby right now."

"I wouldn't be engaged to this wonderful man," Penny said. She kissed Hugo on the cheek.

"You wouldn't have this wonderful nephew who we named after." Lily said. They had named their son Thomas James Wood or Tommy like the family like to call him.

"I wouldn't have found the love of my life," Al said. James nodded he didn't know what to say. He looked at his new wife and saw her smile at him. She grabbed his hand.

"You brought us together," She leaned up and kissed him. James nodded. A smile formed on his face.

"You're welcome but I have to get to a honeymoon." They laughed. Alice blushed. James waved them off and left. James took Alice to the cabin where it all started and the best part there was no one there but them.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it as much as i had writing it. -sjt1988**


End file.
